


thoughts of him fill me up; he's all that I can think of

by 80ramiens



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80ramiens/pseuds/80ramiens
Summary: "Love you", George looked up at him."I love you too, loser." Dream couldn't help but smile fondly back at him. He's really fallen in deep.They had this sort of moment that felt like it lasted a lifetime of just staring at each other, like the whole world outside of them didn't exist. Like the only things that mattered were each other and each other alone. Although, Dream doubts that's what George thought of it. He may have just overthought the situation altogether.☆or; wherein Dream and George are in love and the only way getting in the way of their relationship is Dream not realizing that...they're already in one.dnf one-shot with a bonus karlnap chapter!! :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 376





	1. dream

**Author's Note:**

> ik a lot of this is similar to my other fanfic but leave me alone pls I'm just here to vibe 😔🤙 i haven't written the karlnap one yet but it's on its way

Meeting George in real life has really put a lot of things in a different perspective for Dream. Even more so now that they were living together. It's one thing to finally meet someone after talking to them online for years; but it's a whole other thing to live with said person. It wasn't as complicated when it was just him and Sapnap together in the same house. Maybe because the things he felt for the two were different. His feelings towards George was something he didn't even want to start to process.

Dream sat alone in the dining room, snacking on some waffles he toasted. It was seven am, way earlier than any of them ever woke up usually. His mind was still fuzzy from having just woken up, but he had only one thing occupying it. George.

It wasn't just some epiphany he experienced out of nowhere. He didn't know he wasn't straight until George, but it wasn't that hard to piece things together. It wasn't the first time he fell in love. Dream realized it was just him being hyperaware of George and his habits, everything he did was memorable to Dream, no matter how minor. He knew George like the back of his hand by now, and the thought of him made Dream's stomach flutter in so many ways. Dream liked the way George spoke, the way he laughed, the way he moved. He was kind of an airhead at times, but Dream found that endearing, too.

He couldn't help but let a small smile slip out. He thought he might've looked like an idiot smiling at nothing in particular, so he quickly covered it up, hiding any signs of blissfully daydreaming about the dumbest shit (George), although no one was looking, still.

"Hey, Dream."

Dream flinched, not expecting either of his friends to be up at all at this time. His head shot up at this, seeing the man he was just thinking of, standing there, scratching the back of his head and yawning.

"Good morning", he casually greeted the figure leaning on the doorframe, who was only half awake.

"You're up early", George made his way up to the counter, settling himself on a stool beside Dream. "Give me some."

George leaned his head on Dream's shoulder, subtly dozing off. He opened his mouth, waiting for Dream to feed him his waffles. Dream obliged without hesitation, bringing a waffle to George's mouth, watching as the older man slowly chews on it.

Dream froze when George inched closer to him, lazily wrapping his arms around Dream.

"You're warm", he mumbled, closing his eyes and nuzzling further into Dream.

"Oh yeah?", Dream was glad George couldn't see him blushing. He lifted a hand to pet the man beneath him, gently running it through his hair.

"Love you", George looked up at him.

"I love you too, loser." Dream couldn't help but smile fondly back at him. He's really fallen in deep.

They had this sort of moment that felt like it lasted a lifetime of just staring at each other, like the whole world outside of them didn't exist. Like the only things that mattered were each other and each other alone. Although, Dream doubts that's what George thought of it. He may have just overthought the situation altogether.

"When can we go back to sleep?", George untangled himself from Dream, stretching his arms over his head, skin peeking out from underneath the shirt he wore, that Dream definitely didn't glance at.

"I don't want to go back to sleep", Dream took another bite from his waffle.

George blinked. "Minecraft, then?", a smile made its way up to his face.

"Hmm…", Dream pretended to think about it for a moment, looking directly at George's beaming face. He was absolutely like the sun; bright and blinding. He loved it. "Maybe?"

George rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll just go back to sleep myself then."

"Noooo, Georgie. You would never." Dream made almost puppy eyes at him.

"Dork." George ruffled his hair. "Let's go."

He'd finished his waffles and coffee a while back already. For now, he had all the time in the world. Of course, he was more than willing to spend it all on playing some block game with the guy he'd been not-so-subtly crushing on for forever.

♡

"Dream, stop, oh my god", George laughed as Dream's character chased him down, punching him with his bare fist. They'd been playing mindlessly for hours now. Bedwars, earlier, then logging in to a new world to speedrun a plug-in they've done in the past—which ended in them failing miserably after they were both shot by a ghast straight into lava after collecting the blaze rods—and now, they just settled for a casual survival run.

Dream wheezed at George, who was still desperately trying to run away from him in fear of dying, although he barely had any items to lose.

"Please, no, I'm gonna die, Dream–"

Georgenotfound was shot by skeleton.

George slammed his fist onto the table, just staring at his screen in silent disappointment. Dream thought this was hysterical, however, his wheezes only getting louder, almost at the verge of pissing himself.

"It's the middle of the fucking day, how was I supposed to know there was a skeleton there?!", George turned to look at Dream, now, also laughing about it.

"I can't breathe, George, oh my god."

"This is your fault, you know, if my health wasn't so low already, I would've been fine." George rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's not even that funny." Despite that, a smile was plastered on his face, and Dream was still wheezing about it.

"What the fuck, guys? It's like 10 am."

"Sapnap!", Dream beamed at the younger man, who was still groggy from sleep.

His eyes darted between the two, understanding immediately the situation based off of George's death screen and several floating items in front of Dream's point of view.

"You're playing minecraft. In the morning?", he made a face of disgust.

Dream opened his mouth to speak, to which Sapnap immediately intercepted. "Don't even start. I'm going back to bed."

Dream glanced at George, who made eye contact with him. His heart fluttered at his wide eyes, at George who was smiling right at him. His breath caught in his throat as he heard the other man giggle.

"I think we should stop here for now", he said blankly, still staring at George, hoping he wasn't so obvious, lovestruck, despite the other looking straight at him.

"Yeah", George whispered, slowly leaning towards Dream, not breaking eye contact.

He might've imagined it, but he could've sworn he saw George take a quick glance at his lips, then back to making eye contact. His long eyelashes were distracting either way, that's for sure.

"Dream!", both of them turned abruptly back to the door, where Sapnap stood. "What the fuck are you two doing now? No actually, don't answer that. Dream. We're out of milk. And eggs. A bunch of other shit too, I'm pretty sure. Which one of you wants to come with me to get groceries?"

"I'll do it", Dream says after a short pause.

"This house is practically empty now, thank fucking god."

♡

"Nick, we already have a bunch of that shit at home."

"C'mon man, it's gamer fuel", Sapnap walks over from the fridge carrying five liters of mountain dew, placing them in the relatively empty shopping cart.

Dream rolls his eyes. "Alright fine, but only because there's three of us."

"Besides, we don't go grocery shopping that often. Saves money if you go less."

"It also saves money to not buy five whole liters of mountain dew, though."

"You have a point. But. I am unable to reconsider."

"Whatever floats your boat, man. You pay today." They kept walking through the aisles, looking for things they needed at home. It was mostly just the usual groceries like food and toiletries, but occasionally, something else. There wasn't really anything special going on. It was just another normal shopping run for the both of them. They'd engage in conversation, maybe crack some jokes while they were at it.

Time passed quickly as they picked out a plethora of items, of which they strategically placed into the shopping cart.

Dream started conversation, "Hey Sapnap, can I ask you for some advice about something?"

Now, objectively, the supermarket wasn't the best place to bring it up, Dream knew. But then again, they weren't alone with each other that often ever since George moved in with them. 

"Sure thing, man." Sapnap cocked an eyebrow. "Is it about George?"

"Kinda."

"What, did you get into a fight with your boyfriend?" Without looking up at Dream, Sapnap picked up some dish soap from the shelf, reading its contents before throwing it in the cart.

"Wh– My boyf– Sapnap, he's not my boyfriend", Dream blushed lightly.

Sapnap eyes widened, as if he was genuinely surprised about it. "He's not?"

"Of course he's not! Why would you even think that?", Dream scratched the back of his head, avoiding any eye contact. His face was so warm. Just the thought of George being his boyfriend gave him butterflies. Of course it did. He was hopelessly and utterly in love with him.

"Well", Sapnap looked at him expectantly. "Do you want him to be?"

Dream pretended to busy himself with the bottles of shampoo in front of him. ".....Yes. He makes me feel things, Sapnap. I just. He's so. Fuck."

"Dude, none of us use that brand."

Dream stuttered, "I'm pouring my entire heart out to you and all you have to tell me is that I'm picking out the wrong shampoo?!"

"Talk to George about it, not me, then. We're at the grocery store for grocery shopping, Clay." Sapnap picked out a different bottle. "Plus, that gave me dandruff when I used it. Did not like that at all."

"You suck", Dream groaned.

"I don't want to hear that from you, of all people", Sapnap threw the bottle at him. "Seriously, just talk to him about it. It's fine. He loves you."

Dream only hummed in response.

♡

"You go talk to him, I'm gonna go to Karl's for a bit", Sapnap hovered at the door. He was typing away at his phone, presumably texting Karl.

"Sapnap. You have to be joking right now", Dream furrowed his brows at the other man, frowning.

"It depends on you what you want to do." Sapnap quickly glanced at Dream then back to his phone, more interested in getting a message from Karl than whatever Dream had to say.

"Sapnap."

"Karl's. Now."

Dream pointed at the fridge. "We literally just finished keeping groceries not even 5 minutes ago."

"Let me think about it for a moment", Sapnap said flatly. Without any hesitation, he shut the door in Dream's face, leaving him just standing there for a moment in disbelief.

Dream groans, running a hand through his hair. He hears some shuffling and a meow before feeling something fluffy rub against his leg.

"Hey Patches", he instantly bent down and cooed at his cat. She leaned into Dream's extended hand, purring. He scooped her up into his arms and walked back into the living room from the door, sighing. George was sitting on one side of the couch, scrolling through his phone. His head whipped up to look at Dream the moment he heard footsteps.

"Hi."

"Where's Sapnap?", George cocked his head lightly.

"Went to Karl's. He'll probably just stay the night there again." Dream settles himself beside George, the latter leaning against him the moment he does. God, this isn't making it any easier for Dream.

"Ah. Figures." George hummed, grabbing Patches from Dream's arms, scratching behind her ears and cooing over her.

"Hey, so, uh", Dream scratched the back of his head. He was nervous. What the fuck was he even supposed to say? Sapnap had been of zero help whatsoever. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Without making eye contact, George asked, "What's wrong?"

"Promise me you won't hate me after this?" Dream was nervous. His palms were sweaty, and he was getting more and more fidgety by the minute.

"Why would I hate you?"

"George, just promise me?"

They finally looked at each other, Dream feeling those fucking butterflies in his stomach again.

"Ok, then?" George looked skeptical but he didn't press further. "I promise I won't hate you."

"George."

"Dream?"

Maybe he was dragging this out way more than he needed to be, he realized. He felt like he had to tell him now that he brought it up, though.

"I...I love you."

There. He said it. He finally said it. 

George, however, was still looking at him, lost as ever.

"I love you, too, Dream."

"I mean romantically."

"So do I?"

Dream blinked.

"What did you want to tell me?", George stared at him.

What the fuck?

Is that really what happens when you tell your friend you love them, or…? Huh.

A few seconds pass. They're just sat awkwardly looking at each other on the couch with only patches to separate them, purring being the only audible sound in the air.

"Wait." George grimaced. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you'd either reject me or tell me you'd like me back or something? You're making this hard for me to work with."

George blinked.

"Is that a no?"

"Dream." Oh. George sounded serious. "Do you think friends kiss each other and hold hands and cuddle as much as we do?"

"...Maybe."

"I thought we've been dating for months, Dream. I thought you just wanted to go slow. That's fucking why you never actually kissed me."

Dream's jaw was open. God, he was so stupid. Even Sapnap knew that he was dating George before he did.

"George, push me off a bridge." Dream held his head in his hands.

George snorted, and eventually started laughing at his boyfriend's obliviousness. Jesus Christ. 

"God. You are so, so dumb."

Patches jumped off of the couch, which allowed them to close the space between them. Dream stayed absolutely still as George scooted over and onto him, straddling his lap, arms slung over Dream's shoulders. Dream's hands rested on his thighs, almost freezing up as he looked up at the man on top of him. George is just so...beautiful.

George adjusted himself for a while, giving Dream more time to stare.

"Can I?", George looked back at him.

He moved an arm from up to under Dream's chin. They could feel each other's hot breaths on their faces. George swiped a thumb over Dream's lower lip. Dream thought he would've exploded right then and there. Holy shit.

"Yes."

Wasting no more time, George chastely pressed his lips to Dream's for a moment. It didn't exactly feel like fireworks or butterflies in his stomach, but God, it was just...a lot.

George weaved his fingers onto Dream's hair, pulling slightly and changing their positions so their mouths slotted perfectly against each other. They fell into a slow and steady rhythm, not quite making out. And although it was their first kiss, it wasn't that messy, or sloppy. It was just them taking their time and letting each other savor it.

They separated for a while, just taking the sight of each other in.

"You're so fucking stupid, Dream." George was smiling. He peppered his boyfriend's face with short kisses, on his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, leaving as many as he could in as many places as he can. He could feel Dream heat up from the hands he'd placed at the side of his face.

"I can call you...my boyfriend now, right?", Dream managed to choke out in between George's kisses.

George rolled his eyes, licking a stripe up Dream's face.

"What the fuck, George?!"

"I will literally stab you. Shut the fuck up."

Dream wheezed. He didn't have anything to say to that; only wrapped his hands around George, pulling him closer and resting his head on his shoulder. He inhaled his scent, squeezing him slightly harder.

"George. I love you." Dream was ecstatic, grinning so hard, now looking at his boyfriend.

"Unfortunately, I do too."


	2. sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Karl goes on a date! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate dnf i wrote them in at the end. man

Sapnap couldn't give a shit about what happened between Dream and George. They'll sort it out eventually.

He had to laugh, though. For months, already, George had been gushing about Dream to him whatever chance he got. They never explicitly stated it to him, but he figured they were actually dating. He's walked in on them cuddling way more times than he can count. The way they looked at each other was just too intimate for them not to be in love. If Dream was trying to hide it, he was doing an awful job of doing so.

The taxi pulls up outside Karl's house, with Sapnap paying and thanking the driver for it. He knocked on the door, waiting for a few moments before someone answered the door.

A tall man opened it, one of Karl's housemates. His eyes lit up the moment he realized who it is.

"Oh, NIck! Hey, man, you're here for Karl?"

"Yep", he answered, popping the p.

"No wonder he was extra antsy today", the man laughed it off. "I'll call him over real quick, you can come in and sit on the couch or something."

Sapnap makes his way into the all too familiar house, heading straight into the living room and settling himself on the couch. He knew Karl wouldn't be out in too long, since he informed him that he was coming over beforehand.

As expected, he comes skipping into the room not even a minute later, practically jumping onto the seat beside him.

"Hi", Sapnap smiled softly.

"Hi", Karl grinned back at him.

"Get out of the house, Karl, don't you have somewhere else to be?", one of Karl's other housemates enters the room, hurling a throw pillow at him.

Karl giggled, clutching the pillow and curling himself up, legs pulled close to his chest, making Sapnap's heart flutter and his face blush slightly pink.

"In a minute! Hold on", he threw the pillow back at the other man.

Sapnap stood up, then held out a hand for Karl to take.

"Let's go."

♡

"I think anything looks good on you, really."

"Should I just buy both then?", Karl stared at the two sweaters in his hands, contemplating which one was better. He carried some other clothes he wanted to buy on his shoulders.

"Try them out before deciding", Sapnap pulled them both from him and headed to the dressing rooms. "C'mere." He nodded towards them, beckoning Karl to come.

They were now both in the dressing room, space not too tight that they're pressed against each other, but enough so that they could feel the other's body heat protruding from them.

"Get out, dumbass, I can't change with you in here", Karl said, with no actual malice behind it, and he bit back a smile, but to no avail.

"I didn't even get to do this back at your place, give me a break."

Sapnap leaned forward, letting his lips collide with his boyfriend's. It was soft, with lips dry and not quite connected properly, but Karl reciprocated immediately, not missing a beat. Any way they'd do it was fine for the both of them. It wasn't perfect in any sense, but it doesn't really matter, because it's just them two, and for them, it was ok. They separated in a bit, still partway in a trance in their own little bubble.

"You taste like candy", Sapnap smiled, exhaling softly through his nose. Their faces still inches apart, but not so close that they would touch.

"I ate some earlier", Karl said.

"It suits you", Sapnap bit his lip, eyes lazily flitting back to Karl's lips.

Karl's face was red. Really red.

For now, Sapnap made no further action to kiss him again, just standing in that same position, but Karl knew he wanted to.

"We can do this later, I still have the sweaters to try on." Karl rolled his eyes, acting indifferent, but it didn't do much to hide his own giddiness.

Raising his hands up in defeat, Sapnap retreated back out of the dressing room.

"Alright, then."

Karl peeked outside, making sure Sapnap stayed true to his word and would wait for him to change. Before he could open his mouth, lips crashed with his for a brief moment, making him sputter and leaving his mind completely blank. If Karl was red before, he only deepened in shade now.

"Last one", Sapnap stuck his tongue out and pet his head.

"Sapnap!" Karl gave him a playful shove, the other just laughing as he locked himself back into the room.

A moment passes, Sapnap standing, tapping his fingers on his crossed arms. Eventually, Karl opens the door to show Sapnap what he's changed into. It was a comfortable looking patterned sweater layered over a plain polo he'd brought to change in aside from the sweaters, both very much like the ones Karl usually liked to wear. It was a style that Sapnap came to associate with the man. He liked it.

"Is it too big on me?", Karl turned.

Sapnap inhaled sharply. "No, I don't think so. It looks great on you." It kinda was, but he didn't want to say it out loud, because it looked more like it was his sweater on Karl with how big it was. He was not immune to Boyfriend Sweater™.

"I'll take your word for it, but I want to try the other ones too", Karl locks himself back into the cubicle. "Hold on."

Sapnap let his eyes wander to some other clothes near their dressing room. He spotted some pants on sale, cocking his eyebrows. Karl hadn't been in the cubicle for too long, so he walked over to it and checked a beige pair. They were Karl's size.

Walking back, he threw the pants and let them hang on the door.

"What the honk?"

"Dude, just try them out, they'll look great on you."

Karl took them in without any further question, slipping the pair on quietly. He must've been just looking at himself in the mirror for a while. There was soft rustling from inside the cubicle.

"Holy shit, it fits", Sapnap could hear him from inside muttering to himself. He chuckled at that. Cute.

"You done?", Sapnap asked. "Show me."

Karl stepped out of the dressing room in his new fit. The pants Sapnap chose went way too well with the light turtleneck and   
striped sweater he was wearing.

"Hey Karl, turn around."

Karl was confused but he reluctantly did as the other told him to.

Sapnap just stared in silence for a while.

Karl was fidgeting nervously with the hem of his sleeves, just waiting for the other to say something, anything.

Ok, maybe not just anything.

"Oh man, fitted pants are the best."

"Sapnap!", Karl turned back around, covering his boyfriend's eyes with his hands in sweater paws. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Sapnap laughed.

♡

"Remind me again why we're choosing a horror movie?", Karl groaned.

"I've always wanted to experience the suspension bridge effect, y'know."

Karl squinted his eyes.

The suspension bridge effect, as one would describe, is usually wherein two people would be put in a risky or terrifying situation. One basically acts as the damsel in distress, while the other acts as the knight in shining armor, making him seem cooler than he really was.

Although, Sapnap didn't expect to get the roles wrong this hard.

Karl knew he himself could handle horror movies and jumpscares well. He just didn't enjoy them too much.

"Hey, Sap", he whispered. "Are you regretting it now?"

"Shut up", Sapnap was practically clinging to him, seat divider long before removed.

It was endearing honestly. Karl now understood why Sapnap thought the suspension bridge effect would be nice to experience. In the knight's point of view at least.

The ghost lady or whatever appears on screen once more, bloody as fuck. He could feel Sapnap leaning closer into him, half covering his eyes, still looking at the screen. Karl glanced at his boyfriend, then back at the lady.

There's gonna be a jumpscare in a few, he could feel it.

He's gonna time it perfectly.

Sapnap was scared as hell, but was focused solely on the movie.

His arm made its way around his boyfriend's shoulder, careful that the other wouldn't notice anything.

It'd come in 3,

2

1.

He shook his boyfriend, taking him by surprise. The sound of Sapnap's scream was drowned by that of the characters' on the screen, having been dragged by that hellspawn of a lady.

Karl at this point was losing his shit, so close to bursting into laughter. There weren't that many people in the theatre, but he didn't want to be too loud.

Sapnap was shaking in his arms, refusing to let go of his tight grip on the other's shirt.

"Wait", Karl had calmed down his laughter by now, and was just staring dumbfoundedly at his lover. "Are you...crying?"

Karl could feel his heartstrings being pulled at the sight of tears running down Sapnap's face.

"Shut up", Sapnap wiped snot on his sleeve.

"Oh my god, Sappynappy, that's fucking adorable."

♡

Sapnap kicked him from under the table.

"Oh c'mon, it's a compliment! You're adorable."

"That doesn't make me happy", Sapnap covered his face in embarrassment at how his own boyfriend had seen him while watching a movie that he himself picked out. "Not one bit, Karl."

Karl took a bite from the parfait they shared, laughing at how Sapnap was acting. "I won't tell Dream, I swear."

Right now, they were sat in the corner of a small family restaurant, eating some snacks after that disaster of a horror movie—at least, that's what it was to Sapnap. Karl personally loved the experience.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, eating chips off of Karl's plate.

Karl giggled.

"It was really cute."

"You're literally sick", Sapnap kicked him once more.

They made eye contact for a brief moment, feeling electricity in the air. They loved being with each other acting the way that they did when there was no one else around, and there was nothing in the world that Sapnap would trade it for. Absolutely nothing.

"But you love me, baby", Karl rested his chin on his palms, smiling eyes closed at the man in front of him.

Sapnap sighs in defeat.

"Yes I do."

♡

"George, c'mon", Dream pleaded at his boyfriend, hugging his pillow tighter.

"Fuck you. Put a shirt on", George blushed, trying to maintain eye contact while squinting threateneningly at his boyfriend as much as he could.

"George", Dream pouted.

"Clay", George covers himself in his blanket. "You. Are so. Annoying."

He squealed when the other pulled off the blanket off of him, now towering over.

"Put on a fucking shirt, I do not want to think about this today", George covers his face with both of his arms, flustered as hell. Although feigning annoyance, they both knew it was all lighthearted stuff, and that George didn't actually hate Dream for this. He was giggling over it, for fuck's sake.

"What do you mean!? George, we literally just had se–"

"Shut the fuck up", George hides himself into what remained of the blanket. "Dude, it's different when you're sleeping next to me the whole night!" Honestly, the most exasperating part of it is that George wasn't faking being embarrassed and was sure as hell fucking blushing.

"It's hot as hell, how are you even managing with a blanket and a sweater on, George?!"

They go at it for a while, not noticing anything else happening from around them. Certainly not noticing the shopping bag being thrown at Dream's head either.

"You guys are so loud, go to fucking sleep."

"Sapnap? What the fuck was that!?", the blonde had turned around, rubbing his head haphazardly at getting thrown at by something.

Sapnap was at the doorway, holding Karl's hand beside him, who had his free hand up to cover his mouth.

"Sapnap, those were my clothes", he whispered, staring at the discarded bag on the ground.

"Oh shit, sorry, baby", Sapnap's tone softened.

At this, Dream made fake puking noises.

"Shut the hell up!", Sapnap shouted at the same time George hit him in the head.

"Thank you George, that was well deserved", Sapnap smiled at his friend.

"We can both agree on that."

"Homophobia is ok sometimes", Sapnap nods.

"You guys are so mean to me", Dream whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sex


End file.
